shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Guren/Abilities
Skilled Archeologist Guren is an extremly skilled archeologist, with vast knowledge of history and one of the ver few humans who can read ponygleph, the reason why Nicolas chose her as the head of the archeologosits division of his organization. Physical Strength In her Tessenjutsu training, Guren gained a great level of physical strength, as she can carry her giant Iron fan for long periods of time without feeling any tired, her strength allowes her to create powerful gales of wind with nothing but a wave of her fan. Devil Fruit Guren ate a very powerful Devil Fruit when she was young called Kui Kui no Mi that gives her the power to restore all feeling of regret that a human ever had in their life or erase them, to use this ability on other she has to either touch them or shoot them with a triangular shaped beam. This ability is the reason why she was appointed as the captin of the 2nd Division, making her the second strongest member of the Underworld Government, and also part of the reason to why she had such a high bounty at the age of 17 Tessenjutsu Guren is very skilled with a certain style called Tessenjutsu, that is based on the usage of Iron fans, Guren uses it to create powerful gusts of wind with just a wave of her fan, she is so skilled with the ability that she can produce incredibly powerful gales of wind that can destroy a bulding with nothing but kinetic force alone. Using Busoshoku Haki, Guren can harden her fan, making her techniques much more powerful, however Guren found a new way of strengthening her style and making it suitable for fighting logia users, she would basically imbue the air around her with Busoshoku Haki making it denser, and then use that same air for her wind based technique, giving her the power to harm logia users with that "hardened air". She can also fight with her iron fan as a melee weapon for close ranged combat. . Weapons In battle Guren uses only one weapon, which is a Giant Folding Fan, an iron fan that has three purple circles along its metal body, that she uses for her fighting style, she also uses it as a club or to block attacks. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Guren has a strong Kenbunshoku Haki which she uses reguraly in battles, she is skilled enough with it to be capable of sensing others' emotions and true nature, she uses this with her devil fruit to not only bring out the regrets of an enemy but also taunt them with it to further torture that person, and to also make sure that her ability worked on that target. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Guren has a powerful Busoshoku Haki which she uses in combination with her favorite style Tessenjutsu, she is skilled enough with it to harden air surrounding her. Haoshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King The first time Guren awakened this Haki is when she was trying to escape from the marines 10 years ago, she accidently activated the ability knocking down a group of marine soldiers that were chasing her, a part of the reason to why the world government considered her a threat and gave her a high bounty at the age of 17. Category:Character Subpages Category:Charmanking2198